


Internal Fatality

by SeungminsSmile



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminsSmile/pseuds/SeungminsSmile
Summary: My twist on the infernal devices series I really ship Will and Magnus hardcore..





	Internal Fatality

"Will- the spark in your eyes has gone away."   
"It's been gone for a very long time,” Will responded softly before looking away. Striding across the room swiftly, Magnus pressed on. "Is it because of my leaving?" 

Will chuckled dryly, eager to ‘enlighten’ the Warlock. Without hesitation, he spewed forth everything that haunted his mind. "I lost my Parabatai and then my sister was murdered.  
On top of that,” he added, keeping his focus solely on Magnus, “the Warlock who told me that he'd ‘never leave me’ disappeared. So, yeah; you had some part in my clinical depression". 

Magnus looked down, justifiable regret leading him to do something he had never done before. "I apologize, William; I never meant for you to feel this way.” Ignoring his appeal, Will confronted him with a simple question. “Where did you go?”

“Edom.” Feeling his company was no longer welcomed, Magnus headed towards the door. Yet, before he could make his exit, he was stopped by Will’s abrupt greeting. “Welcome back.” With formalities aside, Will inquired about other important matters. “By the way- how’s Lilith?”

“She’s good; she misses you.” With a smile protruding on his lips, Will retreated into the halls, running into the prying eyes of Izzy and Alec. “Heard anything interesting?” He asked with a sarcastic tone before being interrupted by Magnus. 

“Alec, were you spying? That’s... unbecoming.” Alec disregarded the chastisement, keeping his focus solely on Will. 

“Why are you in contact with Lilith? She’s an enemy of the Claive. I understand that Magnus has to have contact with that monster, that… beast, but you are nothing in the Shadow World.” At that remark, Will snapped, fury beginning to cloud his judgement. A predator loose, he pounced on Alec, pressing on with an unrelenting barrage of punches. Before Alec could retaliate, however, he’d find himself distanced by Jace just as Magnus did Will shortly after.

“You have no right,” Will spat. “None whatsoever to speak of her in that regard! Have I not made myself clear?” Making it apparent that it had been a rhetorical question, he continued. “You have no idea what I’ve been through; the things I’ve had to do for the people I cared about. I had to watch each and every one of them die. I’ve been around so much longer than you can even begin to comprehend, so keep your opinions to yourself.”  
“What’s going on here?” This was Maryse. With an accusatory finger pointed towards Will, Alec barked loudly. 

“He admitted to contact with Lilith! He could be a spy with plans to overthrow Idris. He can’t be trusted!”

Following the allegation, Maryse’s eye turned toward Will. “Is this true; have you contact with Lilith?” Will snickered before giving his answer. “I have lived a very long time, so I wouldn’t attest to having made contact at some point.”

“Will,” Magnus forewarned. “Don’t do that. She has the power to lock you in Silent City, so it wouldn’t be wise to test her.” His warning went unheeded, as Will had already been beyond caring. Staring Maryse down, his response was as quick as it was frank. “Let her.”

A little too frank, in retrospect, as he’d be met with Maryse’s sentence. Will was to stay in Silent City to await his trial date, which was set in the month of October. Being that August had only begun, it’d be a long wait.

The Silent Brothers led him to his cell, locking the door behind them before retreating into the darkness. With further inspection, he realized that this was the same cell that Jessamine had occupied several centuries ago, appreciating the irony.

The cell had been furnished with a small bed, an even smaller toilet, and a mirror that hung beside it. Will walked over to the bed that had rested along a corner of the cell, taking a seat. He fiddled with his ring; it hadn’t been a family heirloom, but one Magnus had given him on their first anniversary. It was primarily composed of a black exterior with an Royal Blue topaz that adorned its crown, which he remembered Magnus to describe as matching Will’s eyes. Soon after, Will would find himself laying down and drifting off to sleep.

After an agonizing interlude, September 31st, the day before Will’s trial date, finally arrived. The two months weighed heavily on Will, as he lost an excessive amount of weight. As a Shadow-Hunter, he endured the physical strain, but the same could not be said for the psychological portion. As legends dictated, the spirits of the wrongfully convicted lingered, haunting all current inhabitants of the cell. Had it not been for the voice to knock him out of his hallucination, he was sure he would’ve gone mad.

“William Owen Herondale,” the voice called. “I’ve been sent to fetch you.” Once Will figured that it was one of Maryse’s assistants, he stayed put. “I’m supposed have one more day in this hell-hole.”

“I have direct orders to bring you this instant,” he responded matter-of-factly. With an exasperated sigh, Will arose from the floor and walked towards the edge of the cell. Gripping the bars in front of him, he stated the obvious. “Well, you’ll have to open the gate.” 

 

“O-oh, yes!” Flustered, the assistant retrieved his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Receptive to regulation, Will stepped out of the gate with his hands outstretched to be cuffed. After the assistant secured the shackles on Will’s wrists, he was led out of the prison and toward a Council Hall where there seemed to be a large audience.

The Consul was derived of representatives from each Downworld faction. Magnus was there, speaking on the behalf of the Warlocks. He silently mouthed off the words “Are you alright” to Will, only be to be shrugged off by the latter. Taking his seat on the Conviction Chair, he waited for his swift sentence. Maryse fiddled with several documents behind a lengthy table, before beginning the debrief. 

“This, ‘Shadow Hunter’ admitted to having contact with an enemy of the Clave, Lilith.” A gasp lingered throughout the crowd, causing Will to grow more annoyed. Maryse continued her interrogation, requesting for Will to state his full birth name and age. Straightening his posture upon the chair, he answered in a nonchalant tone of voice. 

“William Owen Herondale,” he announced. “And I’m just about- Oh, I don’t know- 2 milleniums old?” At that moment, the Council erupted into bursts of commotion. Among their sights was a Downworlder, for sure. 

Moments later, once the commotion began to subside, Maryse continued. “An immortal? Tell me, Downworlder; who turned you?” Leaning forward defensively, Will replied matter-of-factly. 

“First and foremost, I’m not a Downworlder. Although, I lived among them for ages.” Maryse opened her mouth to interject, but was immediately cut off by a wave of his hand. “I’m not finished. I have immortality, yes, but it’s not attributed to being bitten by a Vampire or Werewolf. Nor am I a Warlock, for I bear no mark. My immortality is thanks to certain Magicks that saved my useless life oh-so-many centuries ago. 

“Yes, I’m acquainted with both Lilith and Asmodeus, but that doesn’t mean I’m traitor to Idris. I’ve been a Shadow Hunter long before you were even a glimmer in your father’s eye, and I’ve been nothing but loyal to Idris. But, if you want to sentence me to a lifetime in jail, go ahead. With what I’ve lived through, nothing hurts anymore. Vote me away; do with me whatever you want.” After his speech, he leaned back into his chair, the room falling silent. 

Robert was the first to speak again, inviting the Council to follow. “The Council may now vote on the fate of William Owen Herondale. All in favor of conviction, raise your hand.” Only a few hands raised. “Now; all in favor of the acquittal of Mr. Herondale?” The halls was then immediately drowned in hands, all in favor of claiming Will’s innocence. The sight was enough to bring him slight relief. However, it didn’t even come close to Magnus, who acted as if he’s been alleviated from the weight of the entire world.

Robert turned towards Will and nodded. “The Council has spoken; you are free to go.” Relishing his newfound freedom, Will walked past the bar so Robert could unlock his shackles. Then, he headed down the aisle passing by both Alec and Isabelle. He only stopped long enough to whisper something into Jace’s ear before walking out the door. 

Sitting upon a bench, awash with emotion, Will couldn’t help but break down into tears. In his grief, he hadn’t noticed Magnus creep along and press his arm against his shoulder. Still, he welcomed the embrace, leaning in closer to his lover. “I’ve missed you,” Magnus whispered.  
“And I, you.” The two sat in silence for a moment, before Magnus finally spoke out once more. “Do you… want to move back in with me?” Will paused, seeking further confirmation. “Really?”  
“Yes, of course. You’re going to need a place to stay since you’re not going to be staying at the institute.” Thus, with that explanation provided, two very long centuries come to a close; Will was set to move back in with Magnus.

Days passed, and the two sat in silence. Leave it to Will to break the oath with a sudden realization: “I have to train.” Magnus contemplated his request, before coming onto a sudden epiphany. “Come now, I’ve an idea that’ll settle your woes.” Will suddenly felt himself hoisted onto his feet. “An idea? At least tell me beforehand!” His request was met with a simple smile. “Come on, tell me,” he begged. The plea proved unfruitful, however, as Magnus conjured up a portal and dragged Will through behind him. As the two exited the other side, Will took note of the landscape. The town the two appeared in was bustling with horse-drawn carriages and smelled of constant rain. It intrigued Will, to say the least. 

“How’d you do it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I got the idea to write this in middle school but it was so terribly edited so my friend Marcus from High School helped me edit it so I hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
